


Ever The Same

by Omoni



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the idea of Zuko being born a girl, and how this would change and affect the events of the series. It mostly explores the Maiko dynamics with a new spin, which means femmslash. It sticks mostly to canon, with some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Note: This was a prompt from Floranna, with Zuko genderbent and Mai staying the same. It was written only as a one-shot, but later Lavanya Six requested a few more drabbles, and since then has taken a life of its own. Thus, here it is, but itself and as its own story.
> 
> Warning: Occurs shortly after Book Two's finale and contains spoilers.

It had been different when they were little girls together. They had grown up the best of friends, their opposite personalities and temperaments rubbing off on each other and getting the pair into a ton of trouble.

So it was hardly much of a surprise when both girls remained close beyond their childhood days. Mai made sure that her parents sent her to the same Girls' Academy as Kazuko and Azula, something that made Azula scowl but made Kazuko's face alight with such happiness and glee.

And thus it wasn't much of a surprise when the pair spent almost every waking moment together, and in turn spent their time doing things together that, while utterly normal for curious and budding girls, still probably would have been construed as strange.

In the end, though, Mai and Kazuko didn't care. Mai liked Kazuko, and Kazuko liked Mai, so of course they kissed and hugged and held hands. Of course they sometimes shared the same bunk and played with each other's hair and whispered silly confessions in the dead of night.

But then Kazuko spoke up in one of her father's council meetings, one that she wasn't even supposed to attend in the first place. And then her father took it upon himself to face his oldest daughter down in an Agni Kai.

Of course Kazuko didn't fight back. So of course she got burned.

Mai was heartbroken. She didn't even get to see her off. All she had were the bittersweet memories of what they had. But then, she had heard rumours that Kazuko's face wasn't the only thing that had been burned that day - it was her pride and happiness as well.

So when Mai walked into the throneroom and saw a short-haired and dark-eyed shadow of the happy and long-haired girl she had known, she couldn't help but feel...scared.

* * *

Kazuko herself was already feeling so broken and raw inside, having watched her own little sister murder the one hope for the entire world before her eyes. Seeing Mai, however, made something deep within her breast loosen and...it was something like comfort, something like relief...and something else, something that spoke of long hot days lying side by side with the other girl, giggling and laughing and exchanging messy kisses out of boredom.

And it was Kazuko that strode over to Mai's side, unable to keep a small smile from her face. "Mai," she said, her voice soft and a little raspy. "It's so good to see you."

Something flashed over Mai's face, something she was quick to smother, before she replied. "Same here. Want to take a walk?"

Bemused, Kazuko complied, and the two young women left the throneroom under Azula's sharp glare.

"You've changed," Mai said softly, the words breaking the thick silence. "You're sadder, now. Sadder than you were even when your mom died."

Kazuko winced, her eyes closing for a moment. "I know. I'm sorry."

Mai stopped, blinking. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm not the same girl you knew? I'm not the same girl you thought you knew?" The worlds tumbled out of her mouth before she even had a chance to call them back, and she blushed.

Mai, however, narrowed her eyes. She leaned in close, almost pressing her body to hers, and Kazuko felt her cheeks burn hotter. "Are you stupid?" Mai wondered, actually sounding worried about it. "We both have changed. But some things don't."

Kazuko broke the gaze, her heart racing. "It's different, now," she mumbled, her hands clenching together. "We're not kids anymore."

"Good," Mai answered.

Kazuko ducked her head, and Mai growled something - a curse, a wordless grunt - and grabbed her chin with long and manicured fingers. Kazuko's own fingernails were broken and short.

"Kazuko," Mai said, a small, catlike smile on her face. "Just shut up and come closer."

She did, and Mai leaned close and brushed her lips over the rough patch of skin under her eye. Instead of flinching or jerking away as instinct normally would have dictated, Kazuko stayed put. Her eyes closed, a small sigh escaping from her.

When Mai's lips found hers, she didn't hold back.


	2. Remain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note: Written for LavanyaSix, as a sequel to "Ever The Same". I'm really surprised with how the Kazuko/Mai ship has grown on me. For some reason, writing Kazuko is incredibly easy, and she's really grown on me, too.  
> Warning: Occurs during "The Beach" and contains spoilers.

Kazuko's hands shook no matter what she did. She tried to hide her hands in her sleeves, but somehow, Azula's eyes always fell on them. She tried to busy herself with practising her firebending, the forms jerky and stiff. She even desperately tried to distract herself by, in the still of the night, practising with her duel swords.

But no matter what, her mind would always flash back to that moment in the catacombs, the flash of lightning, the look of trust in Katara's eyes, the cold eyes of the man she had hired to make sure the Avatar was dead. Nothing could be rid of any of it.

So her hands shook.

"Hey, Kazuzu," Azula called, peering into her room without knocking, something that always annoyed her. "Dad's kicked us out for a few days. We're going to Ember Island."

Kazuko scowled, both at the name and at the news. "Why? That doesn't make any sense."

Azula shrugged, her eyes lowering from Kazuko's face to her hands. Hastily, Kazuko hid them behind her back with a jolt to her stomach. "He wants no make sure there are no distractions _this time_ ," she sneered, and with a red face Kazuko heard the implication in her words with embarrassment. "Just get packed and be ready in an hour. Oh," and here she peered around the door. "Mai's coming, too."

Kazuko smiled, a real gesture. Azula laughed at the sight, shaming her, but still... _still. Maybe it won't be so bad with Mai._

* * *

"Ugh," Mai said, raising her voice over the sound of water rushing past their boat. She reached up and ran her long fingers through Kazuko's hair, giving the tresses a shake. "You need a haircut."

Kazuko blushed, looking away. "I was thinking of growing it long again," she muttered shyly, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

Mai rolled her eyes and shook more vigourously, like she was trying to wash the younger girl's hair. "You look sloppy," was her answer. "The short hair is cute."

Kazuko felt her face burn, but she smiled. She reached up with one hand, touching the ends of her hair a little. She didn't notice, but her fingers were still.

* * *

Ty Lee danced around the small beach house, her eyes wide and shining with excitement. Both Mai and Kazuko snorted, their eyes meeting. Both girls smiled, sharing the same thought: It looked the like beach threw up.

Azula walked by and casually reached out with one hand, placing it on the back of Kazuko's head and giving it a shove forward. She staggered with a squawk, and Azula snapped, "Let her have her fun," as she walked by.

Mai snickered. Kazuko pretended to be offended, but really, deep down, she was happy. Even Azula was acting nicer to her.

Things were looking up, finally.

* * *

The flash of anger and jealousy was so potent and consuming that Kazuko felt breathless. She didn't even know she had that kind of fury in her, but one look at those two boys eyeing Mai up like she was a steamed bun and it just _consumed_ her insides.

She was storming forward before she even knew it, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set.

Azula threw out her hand, stopping her. Her younger sister didn't even look back at her.

Mai, however, was watching her. Watched as she tried to calm down, take a few breaths, stopped imagining kicking their heads in and laughing about over tea. The older girl's eyes were serious, her expression blank.

Kazuko felt as if she had overstepped a horrible boundary. She yearned to step backwards, but ti was too late.

* * *

 _"It's over, Kazuko. We're done."_

 _I'm such an idiot..._

The sand was cold beneath her feet, the granules occasionally jabbing into her feet. It was annoying, but not enough to distract her from her own foolishness. Her eyes burned, and occasionally she would reach up and angrily rub her wrists over them.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

When her eyes fell on the gigantic but ailing house, she froze, a small and girlish voice - a memory - speaking words into her ear.

 _"Kazuko, do you think we could be sisters forever?"_

 _"I don't want to be your sister, Mai! I can't marry my sister!"_

 _Giggles. "You want to marry me, Kazuko?"_

 _Proudly. "Of course! Who else would I marry?"_

 _"You want to be my wife, Kazuko?"_

 _"What? You know that_ you _would be_ my _wife!"_

 _Mocking. "_ Please. _We both know who the husband is."_

Kazuko stood in place, staring at the house like it was calling to her in a language she couldn't understand. Then, she stalked towards it, a flash of anger flaring up in her chest, her steps heavy and making indentures in the sand.

* * *

"You're pathetic," Azula snorted, her voice precise, ice-cold and a subtle stab in the back. Kazuko just stared at her helplessly. She didn't understand; she always knew who she was. she never had any doubt...

... _right?_

When Mai got to her feet, Kazuko's gaze went to hers, feeling raw and broken and helpless. She stood there, watching Mai walk to her, and she fully expected Mai to hit her or slap her or _something_...

She really should have known better by now. Wordlessly, Mai walked right up to her, pressed herself against her, and cupped her face into cool and long-fingered hands. Kazuko felt her eyes burn, felt her heart breaking, but she didn't move. She just stood there, unable to think of anything to say or do.

Mai then smiled, the sweetest and most open smile that Kazuko had ever seen. It brought tears to her eyes, and she inhaled shakily, feeling not just her hands but her whole body shaking.

"You'd be a terrible wife," Mai whispered, soft enough so that only they heard it. Kazuko shut her eyes tight, reaching up and grabbing her into a hug, pulling her so close and burying her face into the older girl's neck. Mai held her close, stroking her hair, kissing her burnt ear softly.

Dimly, Kazuko heard Ty Lee say something, and Azula mutter something in reply, but she didn't care. All she focused on was the sound of Mai's breathing, the feel of her slight form. Everything else seemed to just...melt away, and it was a relief.


	3. Live

The nights before her sister attacked, Kazuko went through a series of actions that, she knew, would drive her crazy if she didn't do something about it.

She kept having nightmares. Twisted, gruesome reflections of what could have happened on the Boiling Rock, having to watch Sokka and Suki die, having her and her new friends plunge into the boiling waters and die, having to watch as Mai was overtaken by her uncle's very men...

Mai's eyes, angry and hateful. Mai's voice, broken and risen in her rage.

Her look over her shoulder, her face a mix of disappointment and hope, as Kazuko and the others' gondola vanished out over the lip of the volcano.

As a result, she couldn't sleep. When she couldn't sleep, she got angry. When she got angry, she paced. And paced. Or sparred with nothing. And then paced some more.

And this was usually in the middle of the night, when everyone else could sleep. Which led to understandably bad moods.

"Kazuko!" Katara snapped one night, stopping her in the middle of her duel sword practise. The younger girl's face was pinched with annoyance as well as exhaustion. Kazuko froze in place, the tension and unspoken distrust between them flaring up like bee-moths.

Katara, however, didn't attack, although she looked as if she wanted to. "Could you please _do that somewhere else?"_

Kazuko blinked, then shrugged. "Where am I supposed to go?" she demanded, holding up her swords helplessly.

"Go in the caverns where Haru and the others hide all day!" Katara snapped, throwing her arms out. "We need sleep, so shut up!"

Before she could get a word in otherwise, Katara spun around and went back to the others.

Kazuko frowned, a bite of frustration lancing her gut. She _knew_ what was wrong, really _knew_ , and no amount of fighting phantoms and avoiding sleep would solve it. She needed to talk it out, needed sympathy and understanding...but her place in the group was already so precious and fragile, and she honestly didn't know who she could trust.

In the Fire Nation, it wasn't uncommon for those of the same gender to find love with each other. It wasn't average, but it wasn't uncommon. There were always pockets of people who found it unnatural and made everyone miserable with their opinions, but by and far they were the minority.

But her time in the Earth Kingdom made her see that not every place was as understanding as home, oddly enough. With Song and Jin, she sensed a sort of taboo with them. Song was clearly confused and overwhelmed by her compassion, and seemed to not quite understand how to express it. Jin was simple enough - she liked Kazuko and made it obvious. But she was also shunned in public and lived in the Lower Rings of Ba Sing Se - subtle hints that gave a clear picture to the real answer.

The Water Tribes were simple enough; men occasionally helped men sooth the needs with each other on the hunt, and lonely women found comfort with other women - married women - when left behind by their husbands. Kazuko learned that from Iroh, who was open about his time spent with waterbenders. But these were physical things - more like friendship than anything else - and these trysts never amounted into anything like Kazuko had with Mai - as far as she knew, anyway. Iroh wasn't too forthcoming about it, and she couldn't exactly ask Sokka, could she?

So now, amidst people from everywhere _but_ the Fire Nation, Kazuko had no idea who she could trust. She needed to speak to _someone_ about Mai - especially since she had no idea what happened in the end - but her fear of rejection and being turned into an even worse pariah kept her from doing anything.

But she had to talk soon, because if she didn't, she knew that Katara would kill her eventually out of sleep-deprivation.

* * *

But in the morning, Azula attacked - and suddenly Kazuko didn't have time to think about her own problems too much. While the others found a way to get away, Kazuko made it her mission to seek her sister out and demand a few answers - namely, about what happened to Mai.

Kazuko didn't get too far, though. Azula was only interested in fighting her older sister - and there was something... _wrong_ with her. She was shrill and careless - her moves were stiff and almost amateur.

When she got close enough, Kazuko was able to bite out a few words. "Mai - what did you do with Mai?"

Azula's face darkened and twisted into something ugly and menacing. For the first time in a long time, Kazuko felt a sting of fear at the sight of her sister, and realised for the first time just how deadly Azula could be.

"Mai," Azula spat, her fingers reaching out to claw at Kazuko, the tips writing with blue flames. "Mai is a _traitor_. She's better off _dead!_ "

Kazuko's vision went white, unable to keep her emotions in check when trying to parry Azula's blow. The brunt of the hit was harsh and sent her skidding off the smooth surface of the war balloon, but she didn't even feel it, nor did she feel Katara's hands snatch her from the air and onto the sky bison's back.

"Kazuko?" Aang's voice was like a slap. She blinked, looking up slowly. He looked as if he was rimmed in red. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head slowly, unwilling to admit that she was.

* * *

Kazuko didn't have time to think about it for a while. She allowed herself to get distracted, allowed herself to keep her mind from what Azula had said. Her friends seemed to sense her distress that came from seeing her sister again and wanted to keep her mind from it - and then there was Katara, whose anger and hate finally rose to the surface and made its origin known.

Searching for the man who killed Katara's mother was a soothing distraction. It reminded her of the days that Kazuko ran invisible as the Blue Spirit, as well as comforted her with the knowledge that somehow - even if it was small - she was making amends for betraying Katara in the crystal caverns of Ba Sing Se.

(Although finding Sokka half-naked in his tent was something she wished she had never, ever seen.)

For a while, hiding out in the vast untouched areas of the Fire Nation worked just fine. But Kazuko knew it wouldn't last - the look in Azula's eyes when she saw her was evidence enough to that. When she suggested hiding out on Ember Island, everyone agreed and found it a great idea.

What she hadn't anticipated was how it would make _her_ feel.

* * *

The first night on Ember Island was the worst. Kazuko couldn't get any sleep at all, her mind running over Azula's words over and over (and over and over) until they made no sense. When she was sure that everyone was sleeping, she snuck out of the beachhouse and onto the shores, hoping that a few gulps of fresh air would shut her mind up.

For a while, she paced along the shore, her feet submerged in a shallow part of the water, hoping the lukewarm water would sooth her enough for sleep. When that proved a failure, she travelled higher up the hill and tried to work on her forms, the spirals of fire lighting the emptiness around her.

But she felt empty. She felt alone. A single presence was missing from her side, and it sullied everything she did alone.

"Kazuko?"

The voice was soft and made her stumble, some crazy part of her mind hoping it belonged to Mai. She turned toward it, her heart racing.

But, no. It was Suki.

Willing her heart to slow, Kazuko reached up and shyly wiped the sweat from her eyes. "Hi," she murmured. "I didn't think anyone was still awake."

Suki smiled. Her hair was a little messy, which meant that she had slept, if only a little. She looked small in her prison clothes, smaller in the dim light. "I felt restless, too," she admitted. "Want to talk about it?"

Her heart did a funny little leap. Finally, _finally_ , someone was asking her, inviting her, to open us and finally vent these mixed and acidic feelings that were rampant within her.

But then...the thought of being rejected for being strange, for being unusual, for loving a girl despite being a girl, _especially_ by these people whom she had come to love as her new family...

She had to fight a shudder. She couldn't.

But Suki was astute. She was the kind of girl who could read between the lines. She was tough, but she was a woman, too - she knew how irrational love could be. And she also live with a group of women who fought beside each other - and sometimes loved each other - every day.

So she said, very softly, "It's about the girl you left behind on the Boiling Rock, isn't it?"

No words of accusation. No judgment. Barely an indication of what Suki knew was there but what was so obviously hard for Kazuko to admit. The older girl could take it any way she chose, either with a lie or with the truth.

But the words were like a balm. Kazuko sagged, physically and emotionally, and she shut her eyes, whispering out a small and pathetic, "Yes."

Suki nodded. Carefully, she sat down on the ground, crossed her legs, and with a small smile, patted the sand beside her.

Wordlessly, Kazuko hesitated, then sat down beside her. Then, without pause, everything just came out, in a babble of nonsense, and she couldn't call it back.

When she found she had no words left, Kazuko put her face into her hands and just shook. There were no words for how she felt, anyway, no words for how deep her fear and despair ran.

There was a long pause between them, and dimly Kazuko wondered if she had been wrong about Suki and wrong to trust her. But now that the words were out, she found it didn't matter. The fact that she had listened was soothing in itself.

Then, ever so softly, Suki whispered, "You love her. Oh, Kazuko, if I had known, if Sokka had known...if _any_ of us had known...we would have found a way to go back for her."

Kazuko's head jerked up, her face streaked with tears. She met Suki's eyes in dismay, and the younger girl looked back with sadness. No judgment or disgust, but genuine sadness.

 _"You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about ?"_

 _"Well...I...no. No, just my uncle."_

She hadn't told Sokka the truth when he had offered her a chance to. She had lied to him, instead. He _hadn't_ known. So of course he couldn't have done anything...because he hadn't known.

"But..." And here Kazuko knew she was making excuses for her own cowardice, but she couldn't help it. "I...she...we're both..."

Suki's hand was soft on hers, and she didn't move away. "But you love her, don't you?"

Kazuko was nodding before she could really think about it.

"Sokka may be an idiot, and he may be sexist, but he understands love. He may give you some slack for it - he is Sokka, after all - but he wouldn't hold it against you or think you any less of a warrior or woman - and neither do I."

"Suki," Kazuko was ashamed of how her voice wobbled, but her throat was thick. "Azula said Mai was better off dead."

Suki's fingers tightened around hers for a moment. "That doesn't mean she is, Kazuko."

"But if she is, it's my fault."

"If she is, she went knowing you would live," Suki interrupted, her voice hard. "When you make a choice for love, you know what you're doing. I saw the way she looked at you, Kazuko. She knew what she was doing - and she had no regrets."

Kazuko tugged at her hair. "I didn't think. I didn't think Azula would hurt her. I didn't think Mai could be hurt..."

"That's obvious."

"What do I do?" Her voice broke in sudden panic.

Suki took in a breath, obviously feeling Kazuko's own distress. Carefully, she said, "There's nothing you can do until after the Comet, Kazuko. Worry about it then."

Kazuko felt her insides turn to ice at this statement. The truth of it made her angry - made her feel useless and helpless. Her cowardice shamed her, made her realise that if she had had any courage at all - like Mai - she wouldn't be in this mess to begin with...

When Suki's arms encircled her, she crumpled. When she heard her soothing words, Kazuko's heart broke into shards, knowing she hadn't earned a syllable.


	4. Endure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Occurs during the events of Sozin's Comet to fit the series and does contain spoilers.

Kazuko's face was wet - or perhaps it would be if the wind rushing past her face wasn't so strong. She was glad she had her body turned away from the others, glad they couldn't see her tears. She honestly didn't think that they would understand why she wept.

Lowering her chin to the saddle's rim, she shut her eyes and tried to will her nerves to settle. _This is a good thing, Kazuko,_ she thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and gritting her teeth. _We need Uncle, and you know he's the best for the job. Trust in this._

Even knowing the truth of this didn't stop her heart for beating erratically within her breast. She'd betrayed her uncle, only to yell at him and blame him for all of her problems later on. She hadn't realised it then, but she was already close to going insane at that point. If it hadn't been for Mai, she probably would have.

She bit her lip so hard it stung. _Don't think of Mai..._

She had already failed Mai. While it was obvious that her uncle could take care of himself, Kazuko knew she wouldn't feel better until she was sure he actually was safe. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep well again until she had set her eyes on him and could see that he was fine.

Her eyes snapped open. _He'll be fine...he_ has _to be..._

Below, the slight shadow that was June and her shirshu streaked through dense foliage and patchy sand. It was a sight to see _;_ A beast that was once a bane on her boat was now the hero of the day.

 _Uncle would probably find this a riot..._

She shut her eyes again and bit her lip, unwilling to accept that once again, her eyes burned with tears.

* * *

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Kazuko found herself bursting out, her words jumbled and broken with her tears. "I thought you would be furious with me!"

In reply, Iroh's hold on her tightened, and she shut her eyes tightly. "I was _never_ angry with you. I was _sad,_ " and here he put his hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her uneven locks, "because I was afraid you lost your way."

Kazuko burrowed closer, her arms going around her uncle's waist tightly. She buried her face into his shoulder, whispering out, "I _did_ lose my way..." she admitted, unable to express in those simple words just how true they were.

* * *

Despite her slip of tongue, Kazuko was actually pretty pleased with herself with how calm she was. Her hands weren't even shaking, despite how obvious it was that everything was going to change that day, and it was going to change hard and fast.

And yet, with that scary realisation came the reality of it all: once it's over, it's _over_ , really over.

 _And then, maybe then, I'll be able to find peace for once..._

But defeating the Firelord came with a problem, one that Kazuko found glaringly obvious. She looked to her uncle, and found him already gazing at her with deep thoughtfulness. "When it's all over," she said softly, "you'll come back, right? And take the throne, like you were supposed to?"

Iroh blinked at her slowly, as if she had missed an obvious point and he was trying to be patient with her. "No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be _you_ , Princess Kazuko."

Kazuko nearly choked on her rice. "Are you _kidding_?" she demanded, throwing down her chopsticks. "Me? Unquestionable honour? Take the throne? Is that a joke? I'm not laughing!"

She barely noticed Sokka and Suki exchanging sad glances. Toph, however, made her lean to the side obvious, one finger digging into her ear. Her face was a grimace - clearly she found Kazuko's outburst too loud for her liking.

Iroh leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth, unable to hide the wave of frustration building up in her. _If I had honour, I wouldn't have left Mai behind. If I had honour, I would have killed my father when I had the chance. If I had honour..._

"Kazuko," Iroh said softly, breaking her from her chain of dark thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked over, and saw that his face was kind and his eyes were warm. "You've made mistakes - of course you have. But that doesn't change the fact that despite these mistakes, you still managed to find the right path. You found your way here, and no man or woman can accomplish such a feat without honour."

Kazuko raised her eyebrow. "Woman." She held up a hand. "There aren't any women here besides the ones in this circle!"

Iroh's smile merely widened. Kazuko wondered why he wasn't offering an explanation. but she didn't push it. "Do you really think I can do this, Uncle?"

"Of course," he answered without hesitation. "Why would I bother mentioning it otherwise?"

Kazuko looked away, at her hands. Always, in times of stress and fear, she could never control how they shook. Now, however, they were still. She marveled at this, and wondered what it could mean. "I'll try my best," she mumbled, meaning it, but still wondering if her best was enough.

* * *

Kazuko had always considered herself a good student. Anything she was taught, she worked hard to perfect. Even when the results ended up less than what she had wanted or expected, she still kept going, still kept working at it. A prime example of this was her firebending.

But in the end, she managed to perfect - if not master - firebending. What she learned from her early tutors, and later her uncle and the Sun Warriors, she took to heart and made to practise every single day.

Except for one method that she never thought she would have to use too often: redirecting lightning.

It was well enough to practise it when she thought she would need it. She had done so before she faced Ozai, and again when she was accepted as Aang's teacher. Only once had she ever used it. She figured that she would never have to use it again. Even when she taught Aang how to do it, she thought it was just for his use only, and not for herself.

But when it was clear that normal methods were useless against her sister, she suddenly realised she would have to use it again. And she mentally berated herself for not bothering to practise sooner.

Even then, however, she never would have anticipated that Azula would be as callous as she was, that she would, instead of firing the blast at Kazuko, fire it towards Katara. Kazuko hadn't even registered it when her feet started moving on their own and her hand went out to catch the fork of light.

In the end, that one little stumble, that second of hesitation, was what would cost her several moments of her life. She could feel it happening, as if she were an observer instead of the victim. She felt the burn of it up her arm, just like she had before. She felt it pass through her stomach, through the centre of her chi. But even as she tried to throw her other arm out, she felt a minute sliver snake away towards her chest, and everything went blue and white with paralysing pain.

She didn't even feel herself go down.

* * *

In and out of waking, Kazuko could hear the fight going on around her. Even when she found the strength to move, no matter how frustrated she got, she couldn't will her body to move the way she wanted. All she could feel was a wall of pain. All she could see was blurs edged with the red of her pain.

Dimly, she thought of Mai. Wondered if she was alive. Wondered if she wasn't. And if she wasn't, would Kazuko see her soon?

Because it was clear to her that she was dying. It was strange how that worked out. It was a calm conclusion, one that came with knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it.

She felt a small stab of sadness, listening to her little sister's taunts and jibes, listening to the maniacal edge that laced the words. She felt helplessness, that she would die not being able to save anyone, despite trying so hard to, for once.

But then there was silence. Deafening silence. Kazuko's stuttering heart skipped, her eyes opening just a bit. And then she saw a blur or blue, heard the faraway sound of Katara's voice.

The dim song of bent water, the feel of cool needles to her chest.

Then, relief. Clear vision. The sight of Katara with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes.

 _I'm alive..._

She wondered why that would make her feel confused.

* * *

It hurt. Not just the exit wound on her chest - another scar - but standing before her sister, watching her shatter before her eyes.

Azula had always been a proud girl. Even as the second daughter, she was always proud and fierce and strong. Kazuko had always envied that growing up, as if Kazuko was the younger sister and not the oldest.

Seeing Azula broken and chained, both literally and figuratively, broke something keep within Kazuko. Even with Katara's hand on her shoulder, her touch light and supporting, she couldn't fight the dismayed tears that filled her eyes.

In the end, she hadn't even managed to save her sister.


	5. Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Occurs during the events of Sozin's Comet to fit the series leading up to post-series and does contain spoilers.

Katara was getting frustrated with her. Kazuko didn't care. _She_ was getting frustrated with _Katara._

"Look," the younger girl snapped, her eyes so narrowed they were like shards of ice. "I _know_ you have things you need to do. I _know_ you have things you want to get settled. And I _know_ you're probably excited about your upcoming coronation or _whatever_. But you are _my_ patient, and you _will_ listen to me: _You are not to get out of this bed until I say so_."

Kazuko scowled, her hands already poised to pull away the sheets that covered her. "You can't make me," she snarled back, her teeth bared.

Katara's eyebrows went up, and Kazuko immediately realised her error. "I can't? Really? You're not Firelord yet, Kazuko, and therefore, anything I do to you won't be considered a security risk or a crime against the country, so..."

She held up her hands, and Kazuko balked, dropping the blanket. "Alright!" Kazuko amended hastily before she became frozen in place. "You win! I'll do what you ask!"

Katara grinned, her hands lowering. "Of course you will," she replied. "Now shut up and get some sleep. You won't heal at all if you keep upsetting the wound."

She turned to go, but Kazuko stopped her. "Wait," she called. Katara turned, and Kazuko just blurted it out: "I need to get out soon, okay? As soon as I can. I don't mind a little pain - just hurry it along."

Katara opened her mouth to chastise her, but something in the way Kazuko looked stopped her; there was a desperate sheen in her eyes, a yearning to get out of bed and do _something_ , and with a sudden jolt, she understood what.

"I can't rush or promise anything," Katara said finally. "But I'll try my best."

Kazuko nodded, then leaned back and tried to relax. She shut her eyes, but no sleep would come to her. her mind was miles away, on the Boiling Rock, not too long in the past.

* * *

In the end, though, Kazuko grew tired of waiting. After only a day in recovery, she snuck out and tiptoed her way to her new chambers. Only half of her belongings had been brought to the new and extravagant apartments, and in the end she could only find a robe that wasn't in need of dusting or cleaning.

If she were to be honest with herself, she would admit that she really had no idea what she was doing. She didn't even know if Mai was still alive, much less where she was if she were living.

But she also knew that if she did nothing, it would eat away at her, which would probably worsen the healing process rather than help it.

With shaking hands, she struggled to put the robe on, only to wince and utter a small grunt with the pain that raced into her chest as she did so. She felt a cold sweat break out on her forehead, and she knew deep down that she probably wasn't going to get to far.

 _But I have to_ try...

With clenched teeth, she willed herself to tug her arm through one of the sleeves.

"Need some help with that?"

Kazuko's head jerked up, sending another peal of pain arcing through her, but she barely felt it. Her heart stuttered and she turned, not even caring that she was barely dressed, not even caring that her robe trailed a little on the floor.

She turned, and standing there looking calm and healthy and _alive_ was Mai.

"Mai!" The word burst from her lips in a splutter, her feet moving her towards the vision in red and black before she could stop them. Mai's eyes sparked with both amusement and happiness, and as she walked towards her, Kazuko cried, "You're okay!"

She reached for the other girl, but Mai slipped from her grasp, instead deftly grabbing hold of the loose sleeve and expertly sliding it over Kazuko's outstretched arm. To cover her disappointment, Kazuko asked, "They let you out of prison?"

Mai smirked, moving to stand behind her. "My uncle pulled a few strings," she replied, and to Kazuko's delight Mai put her arms around her waist and fastened the robe closed, her arms lingering as she did so.

"And," she added, now moving to stand before Kazuko, her eyes still glinting and her smile sly and real. "I knew you would be an idiot and try to find me, and since the whole country is talking about your injury, I decided to save you from your own stupidity."

Kazuko felt something bubble up deep within her breast, and she reached out. Mai stepped into her arms, snaking her own around the younger girl's waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Kazuko pulled her close, holding her tightly and shutting her eye, a small sob escaping her without warning or control. She leaned down and just _breathed_ , allowing Mai's scent and how she felt against her to just wash over her.

"Idiot," Mai chided softly into her shoulder, her eyes closed as well. After months of loneliness and waiting, of yearning and wanting and _needing,_ and finally she was back, already feeling at home in Kazuko's arms. Her throat was sore, and her nails bit into Kazuko's back, but she didn't care and knew that the other girl cared even less. "You shouldn't of worried about me. You know my uncle wouldn't of let me stay in prison for long."

Kazuko shook her head. "I didn't know you were alive," she admitted, her voice thick. "Azula said...Azula said..."

"That I was dead?" Mai raised her head, and Kazuko did the same, their eyes meeting. Mai could see the answer displayed on Kazuko's face and just how hard it was for her to deal with on her own. "Of course she said that - she wanted to hurt you."

Kazuko's expression darkened, both with anger and sadness, and she looked away. Mai reached up and cupped a hand on her cheek softly, bringing her gaze back. She was smiling, unable to hold it in. Kazuko was injured, yes - she was injured and sad and about to face an entirely new future - but she was _alive_ , and that was all Mai could ever ask for.

Well, that, and one other thing...

Kazuko's eyes were bright, their lopsided gaze so full of conflicting emotion. "So...does this mean...you don't hate me after all?" she wondered, her voice tiny and barely above a whisper.

Mai smiled. "You could even say that maybe I like you," she replied easily, bringing a smile to Kazuko's eyes as well as her lips.

That is, until Mai's hand on her cheek moved to a grip on her chin. "But don't you ever. Break up with me. Again, Kazuko. Or I will hunt you down and _stick you with knives_."

Kazuko felt the blood leave her face, knowing that Mai really did mean it. But she also knew that Mai had forgiven her and understood why she had done it - and it wasn't out of shame or confusion.

Kazuko smiled weakly. Mai shook her head and let go of her chin, then grabbed hold of her face and dragged her close.

When they kissed, it was like fire filling Kazuko's veins, numbing her from the inside out. When she kissed back, her entire being was aflame with the love she felt for Mai. She held the older girl close, never wanting to leave this embrace, never wanting to stop kissing her, no matter what happened.

She felt as if she could do _anything_ with Mai at her side.

* * *

But there was one thing that couldn't be done, one thing that kept being brought up, no matter how many times she tried desperately to avoid it.

"I don't _care_ what they say!" Kazuko snarled, her voice breaking. "I'm the Firelord and what I say is _law_ , which makes what they say _suggestion_! _They_ can't tell _me_ what to do, _I_ tell _them_ what to do!"

Mai looked small before her, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her face was blank. "They have a point, Kazuko."

"No, they don't!" she snapped back. It was one thing to hear it from a wall of advisers; those she could ignore. But to hear it from Mai, her beloved, her Firelady? That was much, much harder to ignore.

"You need an heir," Mai replied, her voice a murmur.

Kazuko's eyes shut tight, seeing only red.

* * *

One night, when the stirrings of rumours and mutters of resentment got under her skin, Kazuko stormed to her chambers and flung the Firelord headpiece across the room so hard it stuck into the wall. Mai, who was just standing behind her, peered over her shoulder and blinked slowly, unable to keep her amusement down. "That's pretty good, for a beginner," she teased.

Kazuko whirled around, her face a mask of rage, ready to shout and pace, but Mai knew her well, and one touch to her burned cheek was all that was needed to calm her down. Kazuko shut her eyes, her loosed hair partially obscuring her features as she lowered her head into Mai's caress. Mai smiled; sometimes Kazuko was like a catbird - a clawing mass of feathers and hissing, only to be calmed with a simple touch.

"Let's take a little break," Mai said suddenly, surprising herself. Kazuko's eyes opened, the colour dim with exhaustion. "Let's stay in Ba Sing Se for a while, let the idiots fight with each other until we come back. What do you say?"

Kazuko smiled slowly, her eyes lighting up for the first time in weeks. Mai cupped her face in her hands, kissing her softly, unable to resist, and Kazuko kissed back, holding her close.

* * *

Predictably, Iroh was thrilled to see them. He hugged both his niece and his niece's girlfriend with enthusiasm, inviting them to sit down and drink tea and have some fritters. For the first time in ages Mai saw Kazuko's shoulders relax below her ears, and a real smile graced her lips. Not for the first time, Mai wondered if Kazuko being Firelord was such a good idea.

She also, not for the first time, imagined slicing open the politicians who were giving her a hard time.

But with Iroh, Kazuko could be herself. She didn't have to hide behind a cold shield of indifference - she could talk and rage and laugh all she wanted without having to censor herself. She didn't have to worry what her words could mean - she could say anything she wanted without fearing that later her words would be used against her. Outside of the palace, she and Mai were just a couple who were visiting Ba Sing Se's famous Jasmine Dragon teahouse. They weren't Firelord and Firelady on a mission - they just _were_.

But Iroh wasn't a fool. Even when he threw an apron over Kazuko's head and shoved a tray into her arms, teasing her about sloppiness, his eyes were sharp and lingered over the form of his oldest niece with worry. Mai watched him calmly, knowing that once Kazuko got busy he would sit with her.

And sure enough, Iroh sat down across from her as Kazuko was surrounded by a gaggle of older men and women eager to get to know the niece of their favourite shop owner. As Kazuko groaned and tried to deflect them away, Iroh's eyes met Mai's. She set her cup down and sighed, and Iroh looked down.

"It's the heir issue," Mai admitted softly, keeping her voice low in case they were overheard (which was unlikely, since Kazuko's protests grew louder and louder by the second, especially when a few of the women started ruffling her shaggy hair). "Kazuko doesn't want to marry just to produce kids."

"She wants to marry _you_ ," Iroh agreed with a small smile. "For love."

Mai's cheeks warmed, but she nodded. "Yes. And I want to marry her, too."

"But, Mai," and here she knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "The Royal Family can trace its roots to the start of recorded history. If neither you nor Kazuko have children, the royal line stops, and there will be no one to follow."

Mai's eyes narrowed, her glare fixed on the tea. "I know," she answered through clenched teeth. "But it's not like it's a surprise to the court that she and I are together."

A flurry of laughter erupted from the crowd around Kazuko. Mai turned to see that her face was scarlet, one hand scratching the back of her head and a bashful smile playing on her face. Watching her, Mai felt a stab of affection for her, loving how animated and alive she seemed to appear when so far away from the Palace.

"Did you imagine it would be this hard for her?" Mai asked Iroh, her eyes still fixed on Kazuko. "When you suggested she take the throne?"

Iroh sighed deeply, so deeply that Mai wondered how long he had been holding it in. "No," he admitted slowly. "I did not."

Together, they watched the subject of their conversation cover her face in shyness, the teasing voices of her tormentors rising with glee.


	6. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note: Okay, so here's the thing: I was going to end this story at five parts, and was all set to do so, only the story kept going...and going...and soon I had over 2000 words and no end in sight. Yeah. So, I have no idea how long this is going to go on for. And honestly? I have no idea how it's going to end =D. But when do I ever when starting these things? So, uh, okay. Shutting up now. Hahaha.
> 
> Warning: Occurs post-series and contains spoilers

Kazuko was curled up in a small ball, her back to Mai. She said nothing, but Mai could tell she was upset. She had just walked into their shared bedroom and threw off her robes and hairpiece in one move before flinging herself down beside the older girl and curling up on herself. Mai gave her a few moments to speak, but when nothing came, she realised that Kazuko was waiting for her to do or say something, first.

In many ways, Mai couldn't exactly say she was surprised. It had been almost a year now, and the courtiers hadn't given Kazuko a break in more ways than one. If it wasn't treaties, it was borders. If it wasn't borders, it was petty squabbles. If it wasn't petty squabbles it was...

...producing an heir.

Mai bit back a sigh. She knew which one had gotten to her. Kazuko, despite her shaky start, was actually rather skilled at politics. Her skin was thicker than a komodo-rhino's and her countenance was calm in the face of challenges. No matter how often they tried to stick her with barbs and needles she shook them off and talked them into having it her way instead. Mai found herself amazed by how easily her lover handled everything.

When asked, Kazuko had shrugged, smiling a lopsided grin. "It's like a game," she had said slyly, her eyes sparking with mirth.

But the game ended whenever they pushed her too far. It happened when they fought her on legislating the Agni Kai, and again when they argued with her over giving up most of the colonies. And yet, she never backed down, never gave up, and only lost her temper in public once. And that one time was the most notable, because it was the one time Kazuko actually _walked out_ of the throneroom and left the offending parties behind.

 _And that time was over the heir issue, too,_ Mai thought gloomily.

With a careful hand, she reached forward and, very softly, started to stroke Kazuko's uneven hair. In one fluid move, Kazuko instantly relaxed, shifting backwards to get closer, and with a small smile, she turned on her side and pressed up against Kazuko's back, her arms sliding around the other girl's waist. Kazuko sighed, pushing backwards against her, and she tilted her head back to get a look at Mai.

Mai waited, staring into Kazuko's eyes, hoping to convey just how much she cared. Kazuko stared back, her face dark and tired, her eyes faded and grim.

"What do we do?" she finally asked, her voice thin.

Mai shook her head, leaning close to kiss her on her cheek softly. Kazuko shut her eyes as Mai leaned close to her ear. "We live, stupid," she whispered.

Kazuko flipped around to face her, her hands going up to cup her cheeks in her warm hands. Mai smiled. "That simple, huh?" Kazuko wondered, looking small all of a sudden.

"It's always been that simple," Mai replied.

* * *

And yet, not so much.

While Kazuko was stuck in a meeting, Mai strode through the Palace and into the gardens where her guest of honour was waiting patiently in front of the pond. Aang's hand was dipped lazily in the calm waters, his face happy and his eyes watching the many antics of the turtle-ducks before him, all of which seemed to adore showing off for him.

When Mai walked close enough for him to sense her, he turned and glanced her way, the smile still on his face. She couldn't help but smile back; Aang had that affect on people. She walked over to his side and bowed a little, her hands held before her in formal greeting. Aang merely laughed and jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around in her in a hug. She had had a full year to get used to this kind of thing, but sometimes it still amazed her how easily Kazuko's group of friends were willing to accept her - even love her - as much as they loved Kazuko.

It was nice.

She hugged back, then pulled away. "I'm glad you could make it," she admitted without preamble. "You've been hard to reach this past year."

Aang blinked, his eyes going wide. "Oh, wow, has it been a year already?"

Mai nodded, her hands tucked into her sleeves. "It will be officially in a month."

Together, they sat down under one of the trees, the canopy of flowers enough to shield them from the worst of the sun. "We should plan something," Aang admitted.

Mai nodded, only to then deflect him from the topic to lighter manners; How was everyone? How were things outside of the Fire Nation? How was the peace holding up? To which she learned that everyone was fine, though Katara and Sokka - and sometimes Suki - were stuck in the South Pole trying to rebuild the place, while Toph haunted either Ba Sing Se or the some backwater town in the Earth Kingdom - basically anywhere but her own home. Aang kept having to go from place to place, holding whatever fragile peace there was together before going someplace else to do the same there. It had been a busy year, a flurry of action and excitement and stress, not just for her and Kazuko, but for everyone.

It made what she had to say somewhat easier.

"Aang," she now said, her eyes fixed on one turtle-duck that was her favourite - it was smaller than the others and a little ugly, but she fed it the most bread and found it the cutest. "I have a favour to ask you."

"Sure, Mai," he said instantly. "Anything I can do to help, I will do my best."

She looked over at him and saw that he was sincere. She wondered about that. She wondered why he was so easy to trust her, so easy to go with what she said. He hadn't even asked why Kazuko wasn't there.

 _Does he know something is wrong?_

"Kazuko has been pestered lately by the majority of her court," Mai began, only to find that Aang's smile faded and his eyes darkened. "Oh, so you know."

"Yeah," he answered, his voice hard, which surprised her. "I know. Everyone knows. The whole world knows."

Mai felt the blood leave her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that peace isn't enough, that people are still nagging her for their own views of perfection instead of what is best for the world," Aang explained. "They're still so stuck in the old way of doing things that they don't bother to see that those ways are probably wrong."

Mai was struck dumb; that was _exactly_ what she had wanted to say, but was afraid to say it.

Aang looked up, his eyes dark with thought. "You want to marry Kazuko, right?"

She nodded slowly, a stirring of emotion bringing warmth to her cheeks. "Yes."

"But they won't let you, because one you isn't a man. It doesn't even matter _which_ ; they don't care."

"Yes."

Aang gritted his teeth, anger sparking deep in his gaze. "You know, I've always been able to give the Fire Nation the benefit of the doubt, no matter how many times they push me, no matter how many reasons I get for being angry. For Kazuko's sake, I've always tried to push past it all to make it work."

Mai nodded slowly; no one could argue with that, least of all her.

"But when it comes to Kazuko, it's like they _want_ her to fail. They _want_ her to lose, so they keep pushing stupid things on her in order to get her to crumple." He turned away, his glare now on the pond. "It's like they don't care."

Mai looked away as well, her own anger rendering the words from her.

"But _I_ care," Aang said after a moment.

"I know you do," Mai admitted finally. "That's why I need your help."

* * *

Kazuko rounded the corner, her eyes dark. She felt tired and sweaty and irritated, longing to strip off her robes after a day of debates and arguments, her mind already far away in her bedroom with Mai amidst nothing but her and a plate of fruit tarts.

But when she rounded the corner, her eyes fell on yellow and orange, and she blinked, not quite registering Aang's presence until she was right in front of she felt a flutter of joy and she grinned, throwing herself forward and hugging him hard, bringing a laugh from him.

It was always with mixed feelings that she saw Aang. She couldn't help but always burn with shame at the thought of what she did to him in the past - and how he never failed to still try and offer some kind of truce between them anyway. It was only with her running away to join him that she truly felt the burn of shame ebb away just a bit.

In her mind, however, she was always going to try and make amends for her past, even though he never asked her to.

Now, however, she was just too thrilled to see him to care. "Aang!" she blurted, holding him by the shoulders and giving him a little shake. "Where have you been? I have hardly seen you since last fall!"

Aang grinned back, his eyes crescents. "Well, I seem to remember that we both have been a little busy."

Kazuko laughed, her eyes falling on Mai, who was standing just a way behind Aang. She let go of Aang and hugged Mai, unable to keep in a small laugh. "How did you get him here?" she whispered into Mai's ear. "I've been trying for months!"

"I'm magical," Mai replied mysteriously.

Kazuko couldn't help but smile happily. "So what's the occasion?"

Aang looked to Mai, who looked back. The exchange was subtle, but Kazuko didn't miss it. She blinked in surprise, the smile fading a little - the look was serious. "Is something wrong?" Kazuko asked slowly. "Has something happened?"

Mai gently touched Kazuko's hand, her fingers cool and reassuring. "Relax," she said softly. "We're just here to talk to you about something."

Kazuko did relax, she nodded, her shoulders drooping just a bit. "Okay. Why don't we talk in the conference room? I need to get changed and eat something."

Aang nodded in agreement. "We can wait for you, no problem."

Kazuko gave Mai's cheek a light kiss before she turned and went her way down the hall.

Her haste was a ruse, one that she knew Mai could probably see through. She was nervous, and she honest felt she had a right to be. After months of being blown off by Aang, now suddenly he was here, a month away from her first coronation celebration. Add that to the fact that Mai had obviously met with him first, and that whatever they wanted to say was serious - and probably something she wouldn't like - made her stomach tie itself into knots.

 _But then, it_ is _Aang. He wouldn't be here if there was something wrong...not alone...would he?_

Kazuko swallowed hard. Deep down, if she would for once let herself admit it, she wanted to believe that Aang's presence here meant that, somehow, things would start going her way. _  
_


	7. Decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Occurs post-series and contains spoilers.

Kazuko's laugh was strained and derisive, and her eyes were blazing. Both Mai and Aang winced as one, unable to help it. "You're both insane. _Insane_. You've been in the sun for too long, or you ate something gone bad and now you think the spirits talk to you or something."

Mai made a face. "You're being overly dramatic," she answered.

" _No, I am not!"_ Kazuko answered furiously. Even in her regular clothes, with her hair down and the fact that they all sat together on the same level, she still commanded an authority that came with her office. " _You're_ the ones that have lost your minds!"

Aang paled, his hands in his lap and his fingers twisted into knots. "And _you're_ the one that is always saying how changes always end up for the better," he said softly.

Kazuko glared at him, her teeth bared, and Mai blinked slowly, mystified by how angry she was. _It's not just what we're suggesting that upsets her,_ she thought. _She's taking it almost...personally._

Mai broke in before more yelling happened. "Kazuko, love," she said, her voice calm. "It's not something Aang and I thought about lightly, you know. We both are aware of how much would be at stake if we went public with it. And we also know how much would change, but-"

Kazuko cut her off. "What you're saying is ridiculous! My family has sat upon the throne for _generations_. What you're suggesting makes it end with _me_."

"So to speak...yes," Mai nodded slowly.

"That's not how things are done," Kazuko snapped.

Aang apparently had had enough. "So what do you suggest then, Kazuko?" he answered her, his voice hard. "You marry a man to give you an heir? You find someone to sleep with to get you pregnant?"

Kazuko paled. " _No,_ I -"

"Then what?" Aang pressed. Mai watched him from the corner of her eye, noticing how his hands were clenched in his lap and his eyes were bright with conviction. He hated being hard with Kazuko, but sometimes... _Sometimes, Kazuko is too stubborn to see logic,_ Mai sighed a little.

"I..." Kazuko stammered, but Aang was the one to cut her off this time. "You have to answer them some day, Kazuko," he said. "You have to give them an answer about providing an heir. You can't keep avoiding it like this."

"I _know_ that!" she retorted.

"Do you?" Mai wondered. Kazuko looked over at her, her eyes wide with surprise, and Mai didn't so much as twitch. "Because you're acting like you don't, Kazuko."

"Fine!" Kazuko raged, her eyes blazing. "I _don't. Why_ should I have to explain myself to them? _I'm the Firelord!_ If I love Mai, if I want to marry Mai, if Mai is to be my Firelady, then _that is how it should be!_ "

Mai bit her lip. She heard the tremor in the younger girl's voice, and in it heard the unspoken words and fears. She sighed inwardly, shutting her eyes tight. _It's a mistake. We shouldn't push her...we should just-_

 _"_ But it's not," Aang suddenly said. Mai's head jerked up, her eyes flying to his, but he kept his gaze on Kazuko's enraged glare. To her surprise, Aang's gaze never wavered. He had gotten used to her potent rage long ago. "It's not that way and you know it, and you know why. Enough is enough, Kazuko."

"Aang," Kazuko started, her voice choked with her fury, but Aang overrode her words. "No. I'm serious." And here he smiled, as if proving himself a liar. It was a sad gesture. "Kazuko, I love you. You know I do. Therefore I can't stand to see you hurt like this. You have to do _something."_

Kazuko looked a little panicked, like she was suddenly trapped in a corner. "But, Aang-"

"You can either choose what we suggested or think of something else, but you _have_ to decide. You _have_ to tell them _something_ , Kazuko. And it has to be on the anniversary of your coronation." Aang held up his hand, as if helpless.

Kazuko shook her head. Now Mai _knew_ she was feeling trapped; her hands clenched together so hard they were bloodless. "I don't...I shouldn't..."

"But you _do_ ," Mai broke in. Kazuko looked at her, her face hurt - a picture of being betrayed. "You do, and must."

* * *

Kazuko vanished that very afternoon. Mai wasn't surprised. Instead of chasing her, she let her go.

 _Hopefully, she'll make her choice..._

And if she didn't? Well...it was best not to think of that yet. _  
_

* * *

_  
_"Take it back."

It was a display of great control that allowed Iroh to _not_ break the teapot in his hand from shock. "Take-?"

" _Take. It. Back."_ Kazuko snarled again. Iroh stared at her, shocked by her sudden appearance in his teahouse, but even more shocked by how disheveled and furious she was.

Gently, Iroh set the teapot down, then took one of his niece's hands into his own. "Let us discuss this upstairs, shall we?"

Kazuko looked ready to fight, but Iroh didn't wait for it. He merely dragged her away.

* * *

"Now," Iroh said calmly, sitting in front of Kazuko before a small table and pouring her a cup of tea. "Let us start from the beginning." Kazuko opened her mouth, her eyes still bright with whatever was angering her, but Iroh managed to speak over her before she got on a roll. "Without shouting, niece."

Kazuko shut her mouth, grinding her teeth together and shutting her eyes. Iroh was immediately pleased; it showed that Kazuko was still growing up and was still able to recognise good advice when she heard it, despite how intensely she felt about something. Iroh waited patiently, sipping his own tea and watching her. Slowly, she exhaled, her fists unclenching, and again Iroh was overcome with a wave of pride - two years ago such a thing would never be seen.

When she opened her eyes, she spoke slowly. "Uncle, I've been thinking," she said softly. She looked at him right in the eyes, the gaze serious and unwavering, and Iroh felt a sense of worry at this. "And with how everything is going, and while I know you meant well, but...I don't think, under the circumstances, I should be the one to sit on the throne."

As soon as she finished the sentence, her shoulders relaxed, as if getting rid of a huge burden from them. Iroh, however, felt his pulse quicken at the very thought. "You don't think you should?"

Kazuko nodded slowly. "Yeah," she admitted. "I don't. I mean, you said it yourself! You said it to Mai, you said you had no idea how hard it was going to be for me, and-"

Iroh held up his hand, inwardly chastising himself for discussing such a thing with Mai; while usually she kept things to herself, he should have known that she would discuss _that_ with Kazuko. "Yes, that is what I said, but do you know what I _meant_?"

Kazuko rubbed her forehead. "Why can't you ever just say what you mean instead of saying things that don't have the same meaning?" she snapped out irritably.

That brought a laugh from him, and she looked up, surprised. "Perhaps I should start being more direct, it's true," Iroh acceded with a smile. "But when I said what I said to Mai, it had nothing to do with the fact that I did not think ahead, nor did I think you were the right person for the job."

Kazuko looked up, her eyes wary. "You didn't?"

Iroh resisted the urge to reach forward and muss up her hair - she _was_ an adult now and would probably take it the wrong way. "Of course not," he said. Kazuko reached forward and sipped her tea as a bluff, although the pink on her cheeks revealed that she was relieved by this. "However," he added, and she looked up again. "What I did mean was that I thought you would have figured things out by now."

Kazuko blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, dear niece, that I thought that by now you would have learned to speak up for yourself."

She stared, her mouth open slightly. "But, I..." She narrowed her eyes, slamming down the teacup. "I do speak up for myself!" she snapped out. "I always do! When people speak out about how I change the laws or change the borders, they fight me on it, but I don't back down! How is that not speaking up for myself?"

Iroh waited patiently, one eyebrow raised. When he was sure she was done, he said, very softly, "You're speaking for others when you do these things. Not once have to ever spoken up for yourself, and indeed, for yourself and Mai."

"How do you know?" Kazuko answered hotly. "You're here in Ba Sing Se, enjoying nothing but tea and gossip and _boredom!_ How do you know what I deal with?"

 _Ah, some things never change_ , Iroh thought mildly, somewhat amused at the fact that when Kazuko got defensive, she attacked. "I know because I still talk to you, and to Mai. I can read between the lines. And the one thing you have not done, when you could have from the start, is _change the law_. If you had done that from the start, you could have married Mai long ago, and they wouldn't be pestering you for an heir."

"But they're right!" she answered, slamming her fists down on the table, her eyes shut. "I _do_ need an heir. I do need one!" Her voice broke, and she lowered her head, seemingly defeated by her own words.

Iroh sighed, unable to resist now. He reached out and stroked her hair softly. "You are not listening to me," he chided gently. She groaned and buried her head into her arms, and Iroh smiled. "Whether something is right or not is up to you. You are the Firelord now - what you say is law."

"But people get angry when I change things," she mumbled, her voice muffled.

"And so what?"

"And _so_ , I don't want to be a tyrant," she answered. "I don't want to change things to suit my fancies. I want things to be fair."

"To everyone but yourself."

Kazuko's head jerked up, her face bright red, but Iroh merely stared at her. He pulled his hand away in order to pick up his cup. "That's _not_ what I meant."

"Not directly," Iroh agreed before taking a long sip.

"Uncle!" Kazuko cried. "I'm _trying,_ I really am! But this is just..." She reached up and tangled her hands into her hair. "Do you know what Mai and Aang said to me today?"

Iroh blinked, somewhat confused by this seemingly non-sequitur. "No," he admitted.

"They said to abolish the monarchy."

Iroh was glad he wasn't drinking his tea. "They said to _what?_ "

"Abolish the monarchy. Make an edict that states that with my death, the Fire Nation no longer has a monarchy, but a democracy." Kazuko said this very softly, her voice flat. "That way, it doesn't matter if I have children or not, because it won't be passed down."

"Very admirable, I suppose," Iroh admitted.

"I panicked, okay?" Kazuko answered, not looking up. "The idea of doing that seems very...scary. Even if I won't be alive to see it, it still doesn't seem _right_. But right now, with Azula...as she is," and here she grimaced, "there really is no one else to take the throne after me. I'm stuck."

"Well," Iroh said slowly. "What do you think about a democracy?"

Kazuko scratched at her hair, pulling a face. " _Weird_ ," she admitted. "I don't think I've ever seen it before outside of the Earth Kingdom, and even there it's rare. I honestly wonder if something like that could work here."

Iroh stayed silent, sipping his tea slowly. He wanted her to think about it. He wanted her to decide, without asking him constant questions and trying to get him to decide _for_ her. For the most part, it seemed to be working; her eyes were unfocused in thought, and her hand still scratched at her hair.

Then, to his surprise, her eyes widened, the colour clear and definite. She smiled widely, the gesture akin to both happiness and mischief. "I have an idea," she declared, meeting Iroh's gaze.

Iroh raised a brow, but set his cup down. He listened. He would always listen to her, his niece, no matter what.


	8. Declare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Note: Special thanks to The Flowergirl for helping me with this chapter. It was needed - and greatly appreciated =3.

Sokka slouched between Suki and Katara, looking bored and uncomfortable in his formal clothes. Suki flicked his cheek, and Katara scowled at him in her best scowl, and he stood up straighter without losing the long-suffering look on his face. Aang was on Katara's other side, looking excited and hopeful, dressed in his best robes and barely able to stay still. Toph was on his other side, dressed and looking pretty but only to have it spoiled by her finger in her ear and a look of utter ecstasy on her face as a result.

They stood in the front row before the immense dais, awaiting Kazuko and Mai to make their appearance. They had been waiting for about an hour, which was standard for these sorts of things, but still - it could get rather dull.

Iroh suddenly appeared from the huge curtain divide, looking elegant and sombre, his face a perfect mask of tranquillity. The crowd would not receive any hints of what this gathering was about from the Firelord's uncle. He stood for a moment, then raised a hand, his chin high. The crowd suddenly fell silent, like a wave brushing over the shores. The front row of younger people stood attention, the boredom suddenly gone.

"May I present your leader and ruler of the fires and of us all - Firelord Kazuko!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and greetings as the curtains parted once more and two figures strode from between them. They walked past Iroh and stood several feet closer to the crowd than he, to show their seniority while still giving him reverence.

Kazuko stood tall and regal before the crowd of people before her, her face calm and carefully blank, her robes immaculate. From atop a flawless topknot, the Firelord's hairpiece gleamed bright gold in the sunlight. If she was surprised of the warm reception, her face didn't show it. With her hair pulled back from her face, the scar was pronounce and clear, like a badge. She wore it without shame.

At her side stood Mai, although it was a Mai that no one had ever seen before. She stood mere inches apart from Kazuko, her hair swept into a complicated design weaved around a stunning ornament made of gleaming dark wood. Her robes were also red, embroidered with intricate designs that must have taken days of needlework to accomplish. She looked splendid - and scary, for her eyes were narrowed and her hands were in her sleeves. Even on the dais, she was ever on the prowl.

"Wow, check out the couple," Suki breathed out softly, pretty much speaking for everyone at that moment. "They look so regal and poised. I've never seen either of them look like that, not even at Kazuko's coronation."

"She looks...happy," Aang murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from his friend. "Calm. She must have thought of something to make everyone happy."

"Or, maybe she just hasn't thought of anything and finds it funny," Sokka offered.

"Not everyone solves problems like _you_ , Sokka," Katara answered with a scowl, and Suki giggled.

"I have no idea what you're all blabbing about," Toph interjected, "but that crowd sure hurts the ears."

"It's a good sign," Aang answered. hope building in his breast. "If they're willing to cheer for her, they'll willing to listen to her."

* * *

Kazuko's heart raced, her fingers itching to grab onto Mai's. Her eyes swept over the hundreds of people standing before him, cheering and waving at her. She felt her eyes burn, but she swallowed the tears, despite their happy source. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mai stand taller, as if the sound of a thousand voices gave her the energy to do so. Iroh beamed at Kazuko, his smile wide and bright and unabashed. Kazuko smiled back faintly before turning her eyes back to the crowd - her people.

She looked to Mai, who had already met her gaze with a small smile. Very slightly, she mouthed the words, _You can do it._ Kazuko smiled back, then walked a few paces forward and raised a hand, just like Iroh had. It was like blowing out a candle; instantly, the crowd went silent.

"Thank you," she said, surprising herself at how loud her voice came out, and how far it carried. "Thank you all, so much, for an entire year of cooperation and hard work. Your dedication to our nation's health is clear in your actions."

This was met by a flurry of cheers, which warmed Kazuko's heart.

"As you all know, there has been an ongoing concern regarding me as Firelord. It's tradition that the Firelord marries and ensures that the throne is followed with a line of heirs in order to keep the dynasty ongoing and pure. I _will_ be marrying - but it will not produce an heir."

Mai strode to her side, this being her cue. There was a soft murmur of voices, so Kazuko - afraid of angry looks and reproach - looked at the line of her friends standing in the front road. Sokka was making faces at her and trying to make her laugh, and Katara was trying to stop him while trying to also keep a straight face. Suki laughed silently, her shoulders shaking. Toph had a finger up her nose, but she was grinning at Kazuko.

And then her gaze feel on Aang, who was grinning at her from ear-to-ear. His face was so openly proud, so openly happy, that it gave Kazuko that extra bubble of confidence she needed to say what she she said next.

She waited until the murmurs subsided before she went on. She reached out and grabbed onto Mai's hand, giving it a squeeze before holding it up slightly. "Mai is the woman I love," she admitted, her voice wavering just a bit. "I know that, by being a woman myself, this causes a rift. We cannot have children, and thus the royal line stops with me. This I cannot deny."

The murmurs returned, coupled with confused looks and worried voices. Kazuko lowered Mai's hand, but didn't let it go. She could see Mai taking each glance and whisper with a stoic gaze and a head held high, and even though she knew that everyone was proud of _her,_ Kazuko was the most proud of Mai, and loved her all the more for her strength.

"I know what you're all thinking: How can I remain on the throne without an heir? It's unnatural, it's never been done. Impossible. It's how we as a people have been raised."

More soft voices and vigorous nodding. Kazuko noticed her friends looking confused, exchanging glances with each other. She smiled at them, hoping they would understand what she was about to do - and not judge her too hard for it.

"Thus I come to my my point, on this day, marking my first official year as Firelord as past," she said, her eyes now going to Iroh. He looked at her, smiling, and very slowly, he nodded. She swallowed hard, then spoke the words that would change history for good. The entire yard was silent, every single person holding their breath, waiting to hear what she had to say. It was a terrifying sort of power, knowing that anything she said would change her nation as she knew it.

She looked at Mai. Mai looked back, her eyes glowing with her emotions that she dared not show on her face. Kazuko instantly felt braver.

 _You can do this._

"It was a hard decision, but I have decided..." Her voice caught, suddenly hesitant, and Mai's fingers tightened around hers. She took a breath. "I have decided that inheritance of the throne will not be based on birth, but merit. It is something that should be earned, by someone worthy of it." Mai smiled faintly, and Kazuko swallowed hard. "Thus,I have decided that, before I die, I will pick an heir based on merit. Once I have, and written my will to show that, that person will take the throne once I have died. From there, it can be decided as they see fit. That is my word."

There was a moment of shocked silence. With a heavy heart, Kazuko looked over at Aang. To her surprise, he was staring back, a huge smile on his face, looking... _proud of her_. Really and truly _proud_. He raised his hands to his chest, held them before him, and made the sign of the Fire Nation before bowing low.

Kazuko stared at him. So did everyone around him. As the Avatar, he generated a lot of attention anyway, but most were looking at him to judge his reaction. Now that they had it, it only furthered the shock.

Katara blinked at Aang, then smiled, before gazing up at Kazuko and doing the same. Soon, all of her friends were bowing, showing their support, their agreement with her decision.

And then, it was like a wave. Everyone turned their gaze to the Firelord and her love and bowed, looking respectful and content in what they were doing. In slow waves, they did this, until everyone - _everyone -_ before her was bowed with their hands held before them.

Mai moved closer to Kazuko's side, her arms sliding around the younger girl's waist without any hesitation. Kazuko put an arm around her, her mouth open and her eyes wet, her other hand held to her chest. Her heart was so full.

* * *

The declaration was written into an edict and was formally passed the following week. There were other requirements to it, of course - the person could be of any background, any sex, and any rank, so long as they were Fire Nation and of sound mind. They didn't have to be of noble or political background - all of that could be taught.

The advisors were quick to recommend several people - mostly family members and the like - but Kazuko was quicker to dismiss them, stating flatly doing anything similar at any other time would only make things worse for them. She had been in a bad mood, and said it in a moment of temper, but it stuck.

Word spread that the Fire Nation had altered their centuries-long monarchy, their bloodline that could be traced from the earliest of dynasties. In private, she was chastised for her recklessness, for not consulting with her men and women before doing such a thing. In public, she was regarded both warily and warmly. People weren't sure what to think about it, although they did find an affection for her, considering her bravery to change so much. People love a good love story, after all.

But it was more than that. Kazuko didn't admit it until much later, almost a month later, when the dust had mostly settled and most of the records were rewritten to suit her edict. She admitted it to Mai one night in bed. The older girl was draped across Kazuko's lap, reading a book, while Kazuko drifted in and out of a light doze, stroking Mai's loose hair slowly. It was suddenly that she said, thickly, "The blood is tainted."

Mai lowered her book, peering up at her. Kazuko's eyes were closed, but she was awake. "What do you mean?" Mai wondered.

"I mean, I know that they tried. I know that Roku's family and bloodline tried, and that most of the Firelords were probably good in their own ways. But even with the blood of Roku, the line still ended up _bad_." Her fingers still in Mai's hair, her eyes opening slowly. "It's better this way," she admitted finally. "Even if the monarchy continues after I die, at least the blood will be new. The Nation will have a second, better, chance."

Mai sat up, setting her book aside and carefully crawling into Kazuko's lap, surprising her. Mai draped her arms around Kazuko's neck and leaned in close, smiling. "You mean third chance," she chided lightly. "The second chance is with you."

Kazuko smiled slowly, her arms going around Mai's waist. "Oh?"

Mai nodded, leaning in close and pressing her nose to Kazuko's. "In a way, you _are_ giving birth. You're creating a newborn nation."

Kazuko closed her eyes. "How do you always know what to say?" she wondered breathlessly.

Mai grinned, her eyes dancing. "I steal from trashy novels and poetry," she answered.

"So..." Kazuko opened her eyes again, a slow blush spreading to her cheeks. "Are we...going to marry now?"

Mai leaned in close, pressing her body against the other girl's so closely that Kazuko could feel her body heat through many layers of silk. She swallowed hard, her face growing redder. "Of course we are," Mai answered, her voice calm and matter-of-fact. "And we better do it soon, or I'll get bored."

Kazuko laughed softly, then tugged Mai closer and kissed her, something Mai returned with fervour. When it ended, Kazuko whispered, her eyes closed, "You'll never be bored with me. I promise."

Mai kissed her again, tugging at her clothes with a purr. Kazuko complied, her entire being awash in contentedness and peace.


	9. Epilogue: Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

  


They were married in the fall. It broke with all tradition, but that was something that Kazuko and Mai were used to by now.

They took leave from the courts to spend their time in Ba Sing Se. It should have been awkward there, especially since it was her father and sister that almost destroyed the city, but she and Mai were greeted with real and honest affection and welcome. They were gifted with a so-called summer home in the Upper Ring (despite it being fall) and were invited to spend time in the most prestigious of places while they stayed.

For the most part, Kazuko did her best to pay lip-service to the politicians of Ba Sing Se. It was her duty, and her responsibility, to ensure that the largest city in the Earth Kingdom - and as a result, the rest of the Earth Kingdom - knew that she meant no threat to the city or the Kingdom. She had learned from the mistakes her family had made.

But the rest of the time was spent with Mai, curled up at her side, relishing in the simple things, enjoying idle boredom simple bliss. They memorised each other that fall, more than they had ever thought possible. Kazuko found it impossible to see herself without Mai, no matter what. Mai, luckily, felt the same way, although she did enjoy teasing Kazuko about it.

The next year wasn't easy. It was much harder, now that the rest of the world knew of her decision to forgo having an heir for the sake of love. Most leaders saw it as a refusal of duty, something damning and dishonourable, and often they would give her the hardest of times - if they even gave her any time at all. Kazuko sometimes took it hard, took it personally, but Mai wasn't the kind of wife who stayed at home while her own wife traversed the world. She was never alone, and with Mai at her side, she was reminded of why it was worth it in the first place.

Others, however, seemed to embrace her lifestyle choice. Even Suki admitted that it was more along the lines of how it worked on Kyoshi Island - leadership was won, not passed down. It was all about survival of the fittest, the strongest leading the weaker.

Kazuko wasn't sure if she thought of herself as the strongest. There were days when she thought that out of the whole world, she was the weakest of all. But these spells never lasted. Not like they used to, when she was younger. She had more reasons now to keep her head held high.

It got easier, though. She never thought it would, but it did. When they realised that she wasn't going to budge from the throne - or change her mind - it was almost like they got used to her, liked her, even. Maybe they thought of her as a strange novelty, or someone eccentric to humour, but if it meant that they listened to her, she decided to take it.

* * *

But time goes on. No moment stays still, no matter how happy or peaceful things are.

Throughout her years on the throne, between dodging daggers and loaded barbs from the mouths of politicians, Kazuko had kept her eyes open. With Mai at her side and advising her as well as guiding her, she kept her gaze open.

It was frustrating. Some small part of her wished she had kept the edict to the advisors and Mai only, for her people insisted on flocking to her at any given chance and prancing their children before her like they were prizes or slices of meat with the best selections. It was sad, and frustrating, and more than once Mai had to physically stop Kazuko from announcing the edict dissolved and that she was stepping down. It disgusted her that people would do this - would do anything short of selling their flesh and blood just for a chance at the throne.

"Why do they want it, anyway?" Kazuko snarled one day. "It's not luxurious at all. They don't see beyond the robes and gowns and gold. They're idiots, all of them."

Mai rolled her eyes in reply, and she knew that she had probably gone too far. But the sentiment behind it still stood. Even Mai knew that.

Iroh, who was starting to go blind by that point, spent most of his time in his apartments, occasionally going down to advise his fellow teamakers or visit with friends and family. Occasionally Kazuko would drift there, upending her basket of woes onto his lap to sort through and help her with. Iroh, being Iroh, took it with good cheer and many a proverb, but he always - _always -_ left the final call to her. He never made any of her decisions for her.

Kazuko eventually wondered if she would ever make a choice. She wondered if she had made a mistake. She felt like a fool, like the Nation's biggest joke.

It wasn't until her thirteenth year on the throne that she found an answer.

* * *

Kazuko was dressed in plain clothes, a hood over her head and obscuring her features. She kept her hair down and her posture neutral. She wasn't in the village as Firelord; she was there to do some research.

Over the years, she had found herself doing this more and more often. When she was told of some trouble in her lands, she had to take it upon herself to investigate in person, rather than allow word of mouth to cloud her eyes. This visit was no different. She had heard from a governor that there was unrest in one of the fishing villages close to the capitol, and that if she didn't do something soon, there would be a revolt. She nodded, dismissed the meeting, and left Mai in charge, heading out that very day. She was positive that only Mai and Iroh - and their friends - knew that she did this. Still, she kept careful all the same. The last thing she wanted was to be found like this and accused of something.

And so far, she found that the rumours were true; the village _was_ unhappy, and they _were_ closed to rebellion. They were dreadfully poor despite being close to the capitol, and from the looks of it were horribly taxed for the very same reason. The entire place was full of quiet, simmering rage, and Kazuko's skin prickled as she walked through the place.

It was a chance moment, but a wayward blast of fire caught her attention. It came from one of the houses - literally. The ratty door burst open and a stream of fire arched from within. Kazuko lunged forward and threw herself into it, holding out her hands to catch it before it set flame to the rest of the brittle houses surrounding.

As the sparks faded, Kazuko could see the scene before her - and felt a clench in her gut.

Standing over a small figure was a tall, skinny man, looking worse for wear and furious. His fist was out and his body was held in a stance, and his other hand was poised and sparking for more. The sight of Kazuko stilled his hand.

At his feet cowered a girl, her arms covering her head, her lanky body covered in a patched shift that was now singed. Her own fingers were dusted with embers, but they didn't grow, nor did they look to do so any time soon. It was a defensive stance - she had no intention of fighting back.

It hurt. It hurt way too much. True, the circumstances were different - there was no crowd, no cheering, no ceremony. But the scene was still the same - a man who was supposed to be a father taking advantage of his child's soft heart and willingness to be good.

The father looked up, his eyes on Kazuko, who now stood close to the girl, her own hands out and ready. Her hood had fallen from her face, and her long hair was loose, but her features were the same. There was no other face in the Fire Nation like the Firelord's.

The man instantly prostrated, spluttering something about discipline and temper and last straws. Kazuko ignored him, instead kneeling before the girl and pulling her arms away gently. The girl looked up from beneath a curtain of deep brown hair, her eyes bronze and full. Upon her cheek was a scorch mark, one that would surely fade if seen to, but still - _way too familiar._

 _"_ Firelord Kazuko," the girl whispered with fear, to shaken to kneel. Kazuko nodded, carefully checking the girl for further injuries before standing back up. The man rose up to his knees, looking fearful and resentful.

"Your daughter?" she asked shortly.

He nodded.

"Her crime?"

He hesitated, then spat it out. "She didn't get enough water for the well. We need that water. She is lazy and disrespectful. She needed to learn a lesson."

Kazuko nodded slowly. It was insane. Logic told her this. She didn't know anything about this family, didn't know the circumstances other than the town was on the brink of collapse. But for Kazuko, it was enough.

She knelt again before the girl, who was shaking and crying now silently. "What's your name?"

"Aditaya."

Kazuko raised her eyebrow. Old name, old meaning, meant for a boy. But here was a girl, and it seemed the name fit.

"Are you happy here?" Kazuko asked.

Aditaya was surprised, her eyes going wide. Her eyes flicked to her father, who was glaring openly, and she paled, unable to answer.

"Where is your mother? Do you have siblings?"

The girl shook her head. The father spoke up, "Her mother died during the war. Killed by a rebel. Left me with the kid ever since as a baby."

Kazuko considered; she had thought that Aditaya was younger due to her size, but apparently she was at least thirteen. In one move she stood, looming over the father with her hands on her hips. "Know that I am here for a reason," she said calmly. "I have heard the turmoil of this village and feel for you. Indeed it will not be ignored. It is why I am here personally."

She leaned down, her face inches from his. She smiled, baring her teeth at him. "But poverty and frustration do not give you the right to abuse your children. You are not fit for this child. I am taking her with me, in exchange for your silence."

The man choked on his words, and Kazuko's eyes narrowed. "She is of no use to you, yes? You find her a burden, a target? An extra mouth to feed? I will relieve you of our burden and you will never speak of this to anyone, ever. Or I will have you charged and put away where other men just like you rot." And she paused, letting that sink in, letting the entire meaning permeate over him. "Yes?"

Slowly, the man nodded. "Yes."

Done with him, Kazuko knelt back in front of the girl who, to her surprise, looked wary and miserable. "Aditaya, would you like to come with me? I need your insight into the needs of this village. You will live at the Palace while you help me, of course. In exchange we will help each other. Does that sound fair?"

Aditaya stared at the Firelord, her face a mix of emotion, her eyes full of intelligence and insight. Slowly, she nodded. "Yes," she agreed. "It sounds fair."

Kazuko stood and held out a hand. Aditaya followed suit, cast one look at her father - one, she saw, was full of hate - before taking the hand offered to her.

It was a start.

  



End file.
